A Single Cell in the Sea
by LoveIsTheAmmunition
Summary: Gerard is a shy, artistic outcast. Frank is a in-crowd, motorcyclist, with a record. The two couldn't be more different. But a chance encounter at most unusual place draws them together. Little by little each begins to change the other.They soon really not that different at all. Rated M for language and adult themes. Slash fiction. Frerard. My Chemical Romance fan-fiction.
1. Prologue-Chance Encounter

The temperature was starting to drop signaling the yearly change from summer into fall and the start of a new school year. School. It wasn't anything I dreaded more at that time than school. It was full of a bunch of kids who suddenly went from being your friend in elementary to punching you in the face for your milk money. Or you do one fucking musical of Peter Pan and they have license to mock you until you graduate. That's how I became the weird singer kid and then in middle-school I became the depressed artist kid. Back then if there was one single thing that set you apart from the in crowd it defined you; became who you were. I wish I could say I didn't buy into that way of thinking but I was young and already so jaded by life that I thought I had to play the part they chose for me. Another year of being humiliated and tortured was just nothing something I was looking forward too. So I went to my favorite place to sketch and forget about the world.

The Belleville Memorial Park was my escape from the real world. It's morbid to think that there was a time when I was better equipped to socialize with the dead then the living but it was the only place I didn't feel awkward here. There was a funeral going on near my favorite fountain that day so I respectfully stuck to the north part of the cemetery. From the hill I could see out over most the of park and all the tombstones and paths made it look like a labyrinth in the vast sea of gray. I could just see the tent in the distance were the service was being held. I imagined that one of the Saints was there waiting to lead the poor lost soul on to the other side. The roar of a motorcycle interrupted my immortalize of that saint into my sketch pad. The driver stop right in front of me. I suddenly be came embarrassed. What are they doing? Do they think I'm some sick bastard that gets off sitting in graveyards? should I leave? Wait! Haven't I seen that bike before?

"Hiya," said the driver as he pulled his helmet off reviling a familiar face. "Could you tell me how to get over there?" He was pointing off into the distance towards the tent.

I was speechless part from embarrassment and I was too busy praying he would not recognize me. The last thing I need was for it to go around school that I spend my free time lording around a cemetery. The glaze from his deep brown eyes brought me around.

"Um..yeah..sure." I muttered out as I flipped my sketch book over and started to draw a map for him. There were too many rights and lefts for me to explain to him verbally plus I was so shy I would probably have given him the wrong direction and he would have gotten lost. I sketched away as he spoke politely about being lucky someone was around to ask for fear of getting lost out here.

"Hey don't I know you?" He asked looking at me in such away that I could tell he was trying to get me to make eye contact.

I tore the page out of my sketch book and handed it to him without a word. He turned off towards the distance to make sense of the map and I high tailed it out of there. I could hear him call to me as I disappeared down the hill on the other side but I didn't stop moving and he didn't come looking for me. I felt so relieved to hear his bike start-up and then fade in the distance. I leaned against a mausoleum to catch my breath. I knew he was one of the in-crowd guys but I didn't know his name. Our paths never really crossed before but with all in crowds their status levels seemed to always be known to outcasts like me. He rode is bike to school and all the girls thought he was the shit. He skipped class to smoke cigarettes in the old library reading rooms and was known for being a lady's man. He was everything that I wasn't. I cursed out loud. For all the people to have seen me out here why oh why did it have to be a in-crowder like him? I don't know why I hated him. I was dedicated to playing the role of the outcast and that meant I hating him for being an in-Crowd hero.

Looking back now I can't help but be thankful because if it had been anyone else I don't think they would have SEEN me.


	2. Chapter 1-Trust Me

_ What a strange guy_, thought Frank as he followed the directions towards the service. _ I could have sworn I know him from somewhere. Could he have been a ghost? He was there, then he wasn't. The details of this map are amazing. He knew all the side streets and paths through this place. _  
He silenced his bike a few 100 yards from the service site and rolled it the rest of the way before parking it next to the curb. He took a deep breath as he shoved his hands deep in the pockets of his leather jacket. He walked over to join the group of mourners by the gave site. His face registering the shared grief of those around him. He listened halfheartedly as the minister spoke kind words about the man in the coffin. The man who was Frank's friend. His mentor and like brother to him. His mind began to drift back through memories the minister, nor any of the guest could have shared with him.

"Frankie-boy, your taking your turns too sharp." Devin would say slapping him has hard as he could on his shoulders. "I know you want to win this weekends race but that will be hard to do in a body bag."  
"I'm not afraid of taking risks like you old man." Frank retorted shoving Devin's hand off his shoulder grinning ear to ear.  
"Who are you calling an old man? I'm only 27 you know. Being fearless is one thing Frankie-boy, but being reckless with your life is another." Devin said slapping him on the back hard enough to making him fall forward. They would always start tussling around which lead would lead to Frankie in a tight head lock while Devin rubbed his knuckles hard over head has he tried to break free.

Devin was like a brother to Frank. Always there when he needed him and never judgmental. Fun but could be stern when needed. Most importantly he had thought Frank how to ride and compete on his motorcycle. He could hardly believe he was gone. He was always so careful on the track.

His memories began to drift to that unpleasant day earlier in the week. Frank was too young to compete so he was in the stands with Amy, Devin's finance. Everything was great until Devin started to fall behind. To regain his place, Devin cut a turn to sharply and lost control of his bike. In the blink of an eye his bike hit the wall of the track which sent him into the air. Amy gasped and by the time she let out her scream he was already tumbling on the ground like a rag doll. They rushed him to the hospital but he didn't survive the night.

Frank took a deep breath and became to focus on the here and now. He realized the service was over and they were lowering his friend into the ground. One by one the mourners left after dropping a rose down into the grave until a thin little figure and Frank were all that was left.

"I thought for a moment you weren't going to make it but I heard the sound of your bike and knew it was you." Amy whispered. Her eyes never leaving the grave of her beloved as she spoke. Frank could see the tears standing in her green eyes. He had to look off into the distance to keep from tearing up himself.

"There was no way in hell I wasn't going to make in time." Frank said matter-of-factually and reached his arm around Amy whose eyes still hadn't moved. "Amies...You, you know I'm here for you right?"  
"Of course I know." Amy turned and smile as best she could touching his face with her hand.  
"You are so much like him when he was your age Frankie-boy. He would always say 'Amies, that boy, the way he rides. I don't know if he super talented or super crazy.'" She tried to laugh but it kind came out more like a sob as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
"Frank, I want you to have his Ducati. I know it is what Dev would have wanted and I'm giving up riding. It tends to lean a but if you max it out. Which you should only be doing on the track might I add." She told him sternly has she fished the keys out of her pocket. Frank was completely stunned and he knew Devin and Amy didn't have a lot of money. He was also pretty certain their wedding fund had funded his funeral.  
"Aimes you sure about this? That Ducati is worth a lot of money." He pointed out. Amy smiled softly at him. "Frank what would I do with that money and no Devin? It would never feel right to have it. Go on take it, it's yours." She placed the keys into his hands.

"You were a little late, did you have trouble finding the site? This cemetery is huge." Amy asked trying to brighten things up a bit. Frank pulled out the map out from his jacket pocket.  
"At first, but then I saw this guy or at least I don't think he was a ghost and asked for directions. He drew this map." Frank held it out to Amy. "Look, there's a picture on the back." Amy noticed turning it over. "It's beautiful. 'Come angels of the unknown' I wonder if that's the picture name?" She pondered out loud before handing it to Frank.  
"I like it." Frank sad surprisingly. "I normally don't care much for art because I'm no good at it but, I like it."  
Amy and Frank stood quietly for a few minutes before they tossed the last of the roses to Devin. Amy kissed Frank's cheek before getting into her car and Frank securely tucked the picture in the inside breast pocket of his jacket. He rode off thinking about angels leading Devin to the other side and the boy who drew it.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Said a girl as she bumped into Gerard's desk. "I guess I didn't see you there." She patiently waited for a response for her apology. After awkward silence she rolled her eyes and walked off to join her friends. "Can't you believe that guy? I apologized to him and he just ignores me like I didn't even speak." "No he won't. He's a weirdo. I don't think I have ever heard him talk to anyone EVER." Another girl chimed in. "Yeah I don't think I have either. He's really creepy they say he only draws dead people and stuff in that sketchbook of his. I hope he doesn't try to blow up our school."

The girl's made sure they spoke loud enough to make sure Gerard could hear them but as a seasoned outcast he never looked their way or said anything back to anyone. He kept his head down and focused on the anime girl he was drawing. This is how he liked it keeping everyone at a distance because it hurt less. People could only really hurt you if they get close to you in his book. The pain of being tripped in the hall, being jacked for lunch money, or even being pantsed in front of the cheerleaders all that is just superficial pain. True pain is when those you trusted betray you.  
Soon the girls attention was drawn over to the door. Frank came walking threw the door as the bell rang swing his motorcycle helmet in hand. The girls all gushed about being in home room with Frank this year. Frank. That name register some where in the back of Gerard's mind. His heart started to beat a little faster.

"I see you managed to waltz into home room on time this morning Mr. Iero." Said Mrs. Lavinge rather smugly. "Are you trying to turn over a new leaf? One can only hope." Frank smile devilish. He loved being the center of attention. "Nah. I just thought I should attend home room once in my lifetime, you know?" He said just as smugly.

Mrs. Lavinge rolls her eyes and told him to take a seat next to Mr. Way. "Assigned seat Mrs. Lavinge? Are we back in kindergarten?" Retorted Frank. She ignored him a pointed to the seat next to Gerard.  
Gerard was sweating bullets by now. His mind was racing with worry of being recognized. He lower his head down closer and he continued to stare down at the picture he was drawing as Frank Strolled over to his seat.

Frank was half listen to the girls going on and on about hearing about his friend's death and how they would be there for him, when Gerard caught Frank's eye. Gerard felt his gaze on him and glance towards him for just a split second but long enough for their eyes to meet.

"Hey! I knew I recognized you." He said cheerfully waiting for Gerard to respond. "Hey, dude, HEY." If there is one think Frank hates and it's being ignored. "Why are you ignoring me?" Frank said as he grabbed Gerard's hand causing his pencil to break.  
Gerard turned his head to Frank trying to muster up a face full of hatred. "Sorry, man. I didn't mean to break your pencil. I just thought you would remember me the from the other day." Frank said trying to smooth things over. Gerard could feel everyone staring in his direction. He was pissed that his Frank guy was drawing all this unwanted attention to him.

"Remember, I was lost and you drew me a map." Frank continued hopefully pulling the folded piece of paper out of his jacket pocket. Gerard couldn't believe he forgot all about the picture and his faced showed it. "I really like it so I held on to it." Frank continued.  
Gerard had just opened his mouth when one of the girls reached over and grabbed it from Frank. "Wow, it is true. You draw a bunch of dead people." She giggled and showed the picture to the other girls who snickered along with her. Gerard's cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Frank suddenly became defensive and snatched the picture back.

"What the fuck Shelly, like you know anything about art. I think it's awesome. The dude's got talent." Frank bit out at her. Gerard's heart was beating so fast. Why did he stick up for me like that? Why does he care? "By the way dude, my name's Frank." He said as he reached his hand out to shake his. "Gerard" He manged to get out right before the bell signaling home room was over.

Gerard rushed out of the class trying to faded into the crowd, but Frank was able to catch up to him. "Hey, I'm sorry about Shelly she's such a bitch sometimes." He apologized matching Gerard's stride.

"It's okay. I do draw a lot dead people." Gerard responded quietly. "Why did you keep the picture? It's really not my best work. Just a sketch really."

Frank's face took on a more sober look as his smile slightly faded.  
"That day I was going to my friends funeral and well it makes me think of him. Angels leading him to the other side I guess." Frank said soberly. "What where you doing out there by the way? You must go there a lot because your map of the cemetery is incredible."  
Gerard blushed slightly. He still couldn't understand why his guy was so interested in him all of a sudden.  
"Yeah I go there a lot. It's peaceful." He answered reluctantly.  
"It is very peaceful out there." Frank chatted on. "How do you draw like that?"  
"Urm...I just do it. I guess 'cause I'm always drawing." Gerard explained. "This is my class."  
"Okay later man." Frank said cheerfully and gave a little wave of his hand.

_ Great. Fucking great. _ Gerard thought as he failed to listen in biology class. _That Frank kid just had to cause a scene this morning. I hate when people pay that much attention to me. I hope he doesn't try to make me his charity case and befriend me._ His mind kept coming back to a very unpleasant memory.

It happened once before. Gerard was a freshman and he met a junior a couple of weeks into that school year. He really let his guard down and thought things could change in high school. Dean was nice to him and seemed to listen to him when he talked. Gerard had serious hero-worship for him. Dean even drove him over after school a lot of the time. One day Dean didn't meet him in their usual spot so he thought he might still be in the locker rooms after basketball practice. He had drawn a picture he really wanted to show him so he headed to the locker rooms. Gerard silently opened the door. He was very timid coming to were all the jocks were, but he knew as long as Dean was there it would be alright. He heard laughter and voices talking so he paused concealed by a wall of lockers.  
"Pass it here man. Don't hog the weed." Said a voice Gerard knew as Dean. He was just about the round the corner when he spoke again. "You won't fucking believe the fag the principal has me hanging with this year."  
A lump formed in Gerard's throat as he continued to listen.

"The school is pairing up popular kids with 'at risk' students." Dean laughed pausing only to take another drag off his blunt. "You know the reject they think might blow up the school. "He's this fat, misfit, artist kid. I think he's a homo. Makes me sick just to give him a ride home let alone to pretend to like him in public." The others guys joined in the laughter as well.

Gerard could hardly breathe. He lied. LIED. He was making fun of him behind his back the whole time. He felt embarrassed and stupid. A strangled breath escaped him before he could stop it. He tried to get out of the locker room before being discovered but he had already been heard. Gerard had just reached the door handle when one of the jocks grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back into the locker room.  
"Hey, Dean. I think I found your fag." The jock laughed throw him towards Dean.  
"I am not a fag."Gerard protested making them all laugh harder.

Dean looked a little uneasy. He didn't mean for Gerard to hear those things.  
"What do we have here? OH! Look, Dean! It's a picture of you with the little fag." Another jock said after snatching Gerard's sketch pad. "How sweet." He mocked and punched Gerard in the stomach.

"This is a no fag locker room! Fucking homo!" chimed in another as he hit Gerard on the cheek.  
"Here, Dean." The first jock said pinning Gerard's arms behind his back. "Show this fucking bastard how you feel about him."  
Any remorse Dean might have had disappeared. He transformed right there in front of Gerard. The person he thought was his friend changed into this different creature bent on causing him pain. He had just enough time to close his eyes before the first blow. They then took turns beating him.

That was it. That was all it took for Gerard to shut people out. In his book people we're all the same. He didn't even trust his own kind. Trust was for the weak and the ones who had never tasted the bitterness of true life. No one could really hurt you as long as you didn't let them in.  
The last bell sounded bring Gerard around. He begun to will better instantly. Today was the first day of art club and if he was lucky it would just be him again this year. He finished packing up his books and started off to the art room when he felt a hand on his shoulder. There smiling brightly at him was Frank.

"What's up bro?" He asked cheerfully. "How was your first day?"  
"I-It was OK." Gerard shudder. "Your?"  
"It was just like all other first days." He said twisting his mouth to one side. "Hey, I wanted to ask you about you dr-"  
Frank was interrupted by one of his buddies calling him to the basketball "$20 per player whoever scores the most points wins the pot."  
"I'll be there in a few!" He answered over his shoulder. "You got a 20? I promise you I will double it for you."

Gerard looked at him skeptically. Frank was a pretty short guy, maybe 5'3" tops. "Hey, I small but I move fast on the court. I'll clean house."  
Gerard fumbled in his back pocket before he could think and took out a 20. Why? Why am I doing his? He wondered but there was just something about that mischievous smirk that compelled him.

"Thanks, dude. I'll bring you back 40." Frank said running off down the hall and out the double doors to the basketball court.  
To Gerard's delight it was just him in art club so, Mr. Bush gave him free run of the class and supplies while he graded papers in the teacher's lounge. He settled himself in his normal seat the window and began to sketch. After a short time a noise began to annoy him. Realized it was the dribbling of a basket ball. He glanced out the window to the court below. He couldn't help but smile. Frank was blazing up and down the court scoring basket after basket. _What do you know? _

Gerard was just finishing up his sketch when he glanced out the window again. Frank was accepting a rather large wad of cash from very unhappy players. He glanced up long enough to see Gerard in the window and threw up his hand to signal 1 minute. Gerard smiled and started putting stuff away.

"Very impressive, for a looser who has never seen a naked women before." Said voice cruelly from behind him. Gerard paused then slowly turned around.

It was Carl Boatwright, one Gerard most frequent tormentors. They grew up together and for some reason he always had it out for Gerard. Standing behind him was Carl's cronies, Stan. Where ever Carl went Stan was there, what ever Carl hated so did he.

"Hello, Carl." Gerard said coolly, praying he would just taught him and that be it.  
"You know," Carl continued snatching Gerard's sketch pad. "I'm surprised you even show you face in this school anymore. You would think by now you would finally get the picture. No one wants you here. Made I should remind you." He glanced back at Stan.

Stan descended on Gerard before he knew what to do. He was much stronger and it didn't take much for Stan to pin Gerard's arms behind his back. For a brief 8 hours he thought he would actually make it through the without a run in with Carl. How wrong he was to have thought that.

"I'm going to enjoying this." he said cracking his knuckles. "It's been awhile since I beat the shit out of you."  
"Your not beating the shit out of anyone today Carl." Said a voice from the door

Carl turned enough so Gerard could see Frank leaning in the door frame. His express hard with his eyes fixed on Carl.  
"Frankie-boy, just in time to join the party." He laughed a little uneasily.

"No I don't believe in fight a guy with his hands tied behind his back." Frank said nonchalantly walking into the class room causally. "I would rather fight like a man you know?" He stop picking up a box cutter used to cut canvas, clicking it so the blade sketched out. Stan loosened his hold on Gerard.

"Who you threatening, Frankie-boy?" Carl reacted taking a step back. His eyes watch Frank as he began to toss the box cutter in his hand.  
"Whose threatening any one Carl? Except you bullying my friend here." Continued Frank pointing the cutter towards Gerard. "Its not like I was thinking of slicing you open like the last guy I had to fight or anything. Think I'll cut me a little bt of canvas." He sliced a little piece of canvas off a roll standing against the wall.

"Oh, that really sharp. Someone could get hurt with this." Frank said touching the tip with his finger. His eyes never leaving Carl's.  
"What are you this fag's body-guard? You can't be with him all the time." Raged Carl. You could almost cut the tension in the air with Franks box cutter.

"You know, I was just thinking I was going to join the art club." Frank said causally thumb through painted canvas' leaning against the wall, still holding the box cutter. "I might just have a hidden talent."

Carl turned to Stan and jerked his head to the door. Stan threw Gerard to the ground.

"Fuck you, Iero. I'll see you another time." Sneered Carl as he headed out the door making sure to make as much room between them and Frank.  
Frank waited a few minutes to make sure they were gone before he helped Gerard off the ground, and shoved his sketch pad back into his hands.  
"What the fuck dude?!" Frank laid into him. "We're you just gonna let them beat the shit out of you?"

He paused for Gerard to answer. After a slight paused Gerard finally answered angry that Frank was lecturing him.

"You don't know what it's like being me! You nev-"Gerard began but Frank interjected.  
"You have to stand up for your self, bro!" He continued to chided Gerard. "I spent half my freshman year in lockers until one day I beat the shit out of guy who was beating the shit out of me. Now no one fucks with me."

Frank could tell this was a sore subject with Gerard and changed his tone. He didn't want to hurt his feelings anymore than they were already hurt.  
"Are you OK?" Frank said in a softer tone. "I doubted your 20." He grinned holding up two crisp 20 dollar bills.  
"I'm good. Thanks, I could use some new art supplies." Gerard replied taking the money. "I should bet on you again." Gerard smiled

-

The next day went by without any problems. Gerard smiled a small but friendly smile at Frank as the came and went threw out the day. _It would be rude to ignore him after he stood up for me like that, would it?_ _It's not like he's my new best friend. He'll get bored soon enough _he thought.  
However, Gerard was genuinely surprised when Frank met with at the art studio.  
"Whats up?" Frank said cheerfully.

They made small talk as Gerard sketched. Frank grew bored very quickly. He walked around the art studio look at painting until he came across some sculptures. He picked up a bust of a bust of a women from the neck down.

"Gerard," Frank called playfully, "Check out my rack." He turned around hold the sculpted bust to his chest.  
Gerard could help but bust out laughing. _He smiles like a little kid_, Gerard thought. He doesn't seem anything like the violent boy with the box cutter from yesterday.

"Oh yeah, Frank. That's some pretty perky tits you got there." Gerard chuckled. Frank fumbled and almost dropped the bust which made Gerard laugh even hard. Frank just smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Frank said putting the bust down and opening his back pack. "I have that picture you drew on the back of the map." He slid it across the table to Gerard.

"Oh, that? I've already drawn it on canvas at home. I don't need it. You can keep it if you want." Gerard responded not even looking up from his current drawing.

"Really?" Said Frank not even trying to hide his enthusiasm.  
"Yeah." Gerard looked up at Frank's face. "Erm, you can have the oil painting too if you want." It's hard to deny a face at shined as bright as Franks.

"You kidding right?" Frank asked. "I can't just take it for free. But all my money went to gas. Hmmm...I know! I'll teach you to fight and be your body-guard until your ready to handle things on your own."

"Ummm, okay." Gerard mumbled. Frank was a very passionate guy he thought has a placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"I'll stand by you if anything happens." Frank continued. "You can trust me."

They packed up and started out the door. Frank was descending the stair while still going on passionately saying if there was anything he could do for him to just ask. Gerard paused at the top of the stairs and thought of something. Before he knew the word were already coming out of his mouth.

"Could I borrow your body?" He asked as causally as if he asked to borrow a pencil.  
Frank stumbled down three steps. "What?" He asked completed confused.

"W-would you model for me?" Gerard said sheepishly. "Your face, the angles..." He trailed off embarrassed that he had even asked.  
"Sure. I've never posed before. Yeah, I'll let you immortalize me for future generations to admire my good looks." Frank laughed stroking his chin.

Gerard breathed a sight of relief and continued down the stairs after his new bodyguard, his model, his friend.


	3. Chapter 2-Road Rash

Frank shifted and wiggled in his sit. He could not remember the last time he sat still for this long. He was so bored and they had been at this for about 45 minutes straight. Frank was almost regretting that he agreed to pose. Gerard was constantly giving him the evil eye and scowling at him when he got to fidgety.

"Frank, its hard to draw a moving target." Gerard grumbled impatiently. "Try to find a comfortable position."

Frank turned the chair he was posing in backwards and straddled it. He rested his forearms on the back and leaned towards Gerard.

"You know, I was nervous when you asked me to pose for you." Frank said watching Gerard intensely. "I thought you wanted a nude model at first." He threw a hand behind his head as he laughed heartily.

Gerard stop drawing abruptly. He could feel his face starting to get hot and hoped he wasn't blushing.

"N-no, no, no! I wasn't looking for any nude models." He stuttered waving his hands out in front of him. "I just like the structure of your face."

"So, is it true you hate everyone?" Frank asked laying his head on his folded arms. "What's your deal? Are you really that anti-social? We're not all bad you know."

Gerard swallowed hard. He really didn't want to get into that. It had been such a pleasant day he didn't want to fuck it up with bad memories.

"I don't hate anyone." Gerard tried to explain. "It's a really boring story and it's long. But in a nut shell, I get along better by myself. It's less complicated that way."

"Oh." Said Frank his face looking deep in thought. His expression seemed almost troubled.

"We're friends though, right?" Frank asked in earnest his deep chocolate eyes fixed on Gerard. Gerard thought a second, pretending he was working on the sketches. _Are we friends? What's really going on here? What about the deal we made?_

Gerard glanced up finally to find that Frank had dozed off leaning on the back of the chair. _He even smiles in his sleep._ _Yeah, he's a though guy after all. He looks so angelic sleeping. _He flipped to a new page in his notebook and began sketching new concepts for his painting.

An hour passed and Gerard had sketched out over 6 pages of Frank. He leaned forward to examine the lines of his face closer. His lips are so beautiful and symmetrical. He heart started to pound as he touched Franks cheek softly not to wake him. Did he dare? _No one would ever know. He is asleep and he's so beautiful I can't help it._

Ever so slowly and lightly Gerard leaned further down and kissed Franks lips. The flesh of his mouth was soft and warm, almost inviting. But Gerard didn't lingered in fear of being caught. His head swam with excitement and confusion. He had never had the wanted to kiss another guy before. There was something undeniable about Frank though.

Gerard sat back and smiled in spite of himself. _What is it about you? You have a way of getting under my skin. What am I going to do about you? _He just shook his head.

"Yeah, Frank, we are friends." He whisper before he decided to wake Frank up to go home.

-  
"Franklin, You're a junior and you have time to spare to ride you bike and play basketball, But I am a senior now." Droned on the senior girl Frank was seeing. He wasn't even trying to hide his annoyance with her.

"Yeah, uh-huh." Frank glanced at his watch trying not to lose his cool. Gerard would be waiting for him in the art studio soon to do some more sketching.

"I have to focus on my exams and getting into a good college. What we had, well its was fun, but its over now." She expressed self-righteously, turning her back to him.

"OK then. Good luck with college." Frank responded indifferently and started to walk away.

"Wait! what is with you?" She spun around and grabbed Frank by the arm. "Your just going to let me go like that?"

"Why are you so mad?" He jerked his arm from her. "You're the one who wanted to break up."

"It's was a stupid trick, dumb ass." She stepped in front of Frank blocking his way. "Is it true you're blowing me off to hang with some art nerd and play basketball for gas money?"

"What I do in my free time is none of your business." His patience was starting to run thin at this point. "Look, I got to run."

"I even bought you that Diesel watch." She complained.

"So what? I didn't ask for it." Frank said coolly trying to keep his composure.

"Give it back then."

"I pawned it to have some work done on my race bike." Frank shrugged.

"You jerk! What more important to you, me or that dumb bike?" She raged on.

"That's easy, my bike." Frank chuckled and smirked at her.

Gerard had been in the art studio for almost a half hour. His spirits falling with each tick of the clock. He was beginning to think Frank had already grown tired of their agreement. Mr. Bush was helping Gerard with a new shading technique when Frank came strolling in.

"Sorry, I'm late. I got held up. I don't think I would be a good model today." Frank explained touching the long welt under his left eye.

"What happen?" Gerard asked. He made a small gesture as if he were about to touch Frank's cheek but decided he better not.

"A Cat, that's all." Frank laughed looking out the window.

"Is that so?" Mr. Bush asked inspecting Franks face suspiciously. "A cat that wears nail polish?"

Frank threw his arm around Mr. Bush's neck in sarcastically cheerful way.

"Mr. Bush you haven't gotten old just for show did you?" He chuckled looking back out the window.

"Oh, their playing for a pot again. If you got a 20, I'll double it for you." He looked back at Gerard and winked.

Gerard fished a 20 out of his pocket and handed it to Frank. Frank grinned and shot out of th room to the basketball courts. Mr. Bush frowned at Gerard.

"I'd hate to think what he'll be like when he's older. Gerard you have to watch out for people like that, they'll drag you down in the end." Mr. Bush said shaking his head and continued with the lesson on shading.

_A couple of days ago and I would have thought the same. It's true that Frank has his issues and he likes to push people's boundaries. I don't sense any selfishness._ Unfortunate memories came flooding back to Gerard and his face hardened. _The world is full of selfish people. It always finds away to seep out a spread its awful stench._

-  
"Jesus fucking christ man." Moaned one of the boys as they forked over their 20 bills. "You kicked ass again."

_That's what you get for underestimating me asshole. _He went around and collected his pot grinning ear to ear. 160 dollars! _I'll give Gerard 60 for always lending me the cash _He thought happily counting the cash a second time as he walked towards his bike. Frank noticed their was someone leaning against it.

"Between you and that teacher that homo is never alone, Iero." Carl sneered. "You his boyfriend now or something?"

"Why? You jealous or something Carl?" Frank retorted. "I don't have time for your games today. I have places I got to go."

"Fine. Just you wait, Iero. You can't protect with all the time." Carl remarked over his shoulder as he walked away.

_What a fucking douche bag_. _What did Gerard do to piss him off so bad?_ Frank shrugged and slung a leg over his bike._ Carl is really starting to get on my __nerves._

Frank threw on his helmet and blazed out of the school parking lot. He was a speed demon. The speed limit was more of a suggestion to Frank. He laughed to himself as he passed a 45 mph sign going 65. Frank always felt his freest on the back of a motorcycle.

Frank went to hit his breaks as he was coming up on a turn. _Holy fuck! What wrong with my brakes? _He wheel squealed as he made the turn at full speed. His brakes weren't working correctly. The 18 wheeler in front of him brake-lights came on to let him know they were about to come to a red light. He tried to slow down as fast as he possible could. _Fuck! I don't know if I can slow down in time! _Frank hit his back breaks as hard as he could and jerked the bikes handle bars as far to the left as possible. The bike spun sideways and Frank lost control. Before he knew if his motorcycle tip over pinning his leg against the asphalt before it finally came to stop right behind the 18 wheeler. He laid back on the asphalt catching his breath. White hot pain was coming from his leg. Frank eased his bike off his leg. He knew it wasn't broken but his jeans were already damp with blood. _Great. Fucking road rash._

Frank cursed out loud when he the scratch down the side of his bike. Luckily between that and the brakes nothing else seemed wrong with it. He took his helmet off a began the long, painful walk to Amy and Devin's place. She had invited him over for dinner. He dreaded her reaction. It had only been a weeks that Devin death in a horrible motorcycle accident. Amy was his fiancé and she had given Frank Devin's Ducati. He winced with every step.

The leg of his pants were now soaked from the knee down with blood when he finally made it to Amy's small house.

"Frankie-boy, you're la-" Amy's smiled faded as soon as she realized Frank was in an accident" What happened to you?"

"I don't know Amies the brakes on the Ducati their only half working. But I am OK." Frank explained trying to smile. His leg was killing him but he didn't want to upset Amy anymore. Tears were already threatening to spill from her eyes.

Amy flinched as Frank rolled his jean up and over his knee. His leg was hot and anger with jagged raw skin. There were a couple of deep cuts that has caused all the bleeding. Thankful Amy was a nurse and patched up all of Devon's old wounds.

"Mmm. You got yourself a good-sized patch of road rash and one of these cut its gonna need a few stitches." She analyzed. "Another than that your alright."

Frank breathed a long sigh of relief, but it was short-lived. He was cursing at the top of his lungs just a minutes later as Amy cleaned the wounds out with Shur-Clens. Amy was gentle as she could, but she still had to apply enough pressure to get all the dried blood and torn flesh off. Once it was clean her skilled hand had him sowed up in no time.

"Your going to have to clean this about every 3 days." She explained as she taped Second Skin over the road rash. "The stitches will dissolve in a couple of weeks."

Frank explained what happened as him and Amy ate cold chicken and green beans. She told him to roll the bike back to the shop and she would take a look after dinner. Amy changed into an old jump suit that was 3 times her size with a patch that said Devin on it. Frank planted him on a stack of old tires. Feels so weird here without Devin.

"What the hell?" Amy looked puzzled as she checked his breaks. " Frank your brake pads have been removed. Does someone have it out for you?"

"Too many people to count Amies. I have a pretty long list of ex girlfriends." Frank tried to laugh it off. _I'm going to kill Carl when I see him again._

"You and your crazy life." Said Amy has a began replacing Frank's brake pads. "Everything else looks great. I don't know how you manged it but there's only cosmetic damage done to the bike."

"I was lucky the rear brakes were working and Devin gave me an awesome bike." Frank remarked watching Amy finish up the work on the brakes.

There was awkward silence for moment and Amy gave Frank a weak smile.

"You still going to race?" Amy asked wiping some sweat off her brow.

"No, my racing bike is out of service." Frank said lighting up a cigarette. "I haven't got any money and my old man stopped sending me cash."

"What did you and him have another fight?" Amy plucked Frank's cigarette out of his mouth and stepped on it.

"We just don't get along." Frank said frowning at Amy for putting out his last cigarette. "He's always bugging me to quit riding."

"He's just worried about you." Amy sat down on a stack of tires across from Frank. "Have you thought about moving back home?"

What?" Frank looked at Amy like she grew a second head. "No way I would go crazy there!"

"Well, you pretty crazy now." Amy laughed.

"True, so true." Frank laughed.

Frank had waited for the right moment all day. He asked to use the restroom the second he was Carl pass by his classroom. Carl was walking by the stairwell when he grabbed his shoulder.

"I almost ended up in the hospital, Carl buddy." Frank said coolly his grip tighten around Carl's shoulder.

"What? I have no idea what you're talking about Iero." Carl responded to scared to move.

"Sure you do." Frank continued "Here's what I think, we were are going to play we should go all out since we're minors and all."

Carl swallowed hard and opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"Your car is the white Infinity right?" Frank asked giving Carl a sinister smirk.

Carl was still speechless. Frank gave him a shove towards the stairwell and right before he would've pull down the stairs Franks grabbed his shirt and pulled him back upright. Carl was shaking uncontrollably.

"If I were you, Carl buddy, I would be extra careful not to have any accidents." Frank said leaning close to Carl's face before letting go of his shirt.

Frank left Carl trembling by the stairs and went on his class like nothing every happened.

The next morning in home room the gossip going around was that Carl Boatwright and dropped out of school. Gerard couldn't help put relish in the idea of a life with Carl. He turned to Frank across from him.

"Hey Frank, your think its true? What they're saying about Carl?"

"I dunno." Frank smiled. "Maybe." _You never have to worry about him again Gerard. Either one of us have too._

Their conversation was interrupted when Shelly walked over and started talking to Frank. Gerard rolled his eyes and started sharpening one of his art pencil with a small art razor. He needed an extra thin line for a drawing his was about to sketch.

"Hey, Frank." Shelly said cheerful sitting on the edge of Franks desk." I heard you broke up with your girlfriend, it was about you ditched that old hag."

"Old hag? She was only a year older." Frank said passively as he glanced over to Gerard. He wasn't very interested in talking to Shelly.

"She didn't suit you, such a snobby bitch." Shelly droned on. "Hey, why don't you take me for a ride on your bike sometime?"

"No." Frank answered quickly trying to look pass her to Gerard.

Shelly glanced over and saw he was looking over and Gerard. She scowled as she hopped off Franks desk and leaned against it instead; blocking Gerard and exposing four inches of her cleavage.

"Why not?" She pouted.

"Because my bike gets jealous when I let girls ride on it." Frank said flatly. Shelly was starting to annoy him.

"Come on Frankie." She continued. "For real."

"I'm being for real, sometimes it scratches and stuff."

Gerard laughed under his breath but it was loud enough for Frank and Shelly to both hear him. Pissed Shelly spun around to walk away and pretended to kicked Gerard's desk accidental as she stormed off. The kick shook Gerard desk enough for his hand to slip cutting his thumb.

"Oops. Did I knock our desk?" Shelly said sarcastically. "Sorry."

"What are you doing? You klutz!" Frank yelled as he took Gerard's hand. "It got you pretty good didn't it?"

"Just a little blood." Gerard answered.

Frank pulled a bandana out of his jacket pocket and wrapped it around Gerard and began to hold Gerard's hand to apply pressure. Gerard could hardly breathe. Everyone in the class room was looking at him. Even Frank's smiling face was looking at him. He locked eyes with him and relaxed.

"See, I am useful to have around." Frank commented, letting go of Gerard's hand once the bleeding stopped. "You can keep the bandana."

"Thanks." Gerard whisper. _Thanks for always being there for me._


End file.
